Fragile Dreams
by Celesticia
Summary: "Reader x Giotto" Wenn der Nebel nicht den Himmel unterstützen mag, wird er auch nicht vom Fenster aus betrachtet, wird er nicht aufgezählt und versenkt als Strafe seine Welt in tiefste und bestürzendeste Blindheit...


_Fragile Sky_

~ Und der Nebel lud zum Schlaf ein... ~

_Deine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer und träge an, als du dich regtest. _

_Langsam und zaghaft hobst du erst das eine Augenlid, dann das andere; nur bis zur Hälfte. _

_Die Sonne blendete dich direkt aus dem Fenster schräg gegenüber deines Bettes an._

_Ein gewisser Schmerz wurde durch das plötzliche Auftreten des Lichtes auf deinen Augen vernehmbar. _

_Nachdem du allerdings einige Male geblinzelt hattest, zog dieser auch wieder von dannen. _

_Dir blieb einzig und allein, das Gefühl der Wärme, die von dem Schein der Sonne, der durch dein Fenster drang und dein Zimmer mit Licht flutete._

_Du wurdest geradewegs angestrahlt und spürtest die Wärme auf deinem Körper, auf deinen Gliedern, und bewegtest zaghaft einen rechten Fuß. _

_Das Licht hatte ihm ein molliges Gefühl verschafft, so hörtest du auch auf dich zu bewegen und schautest zum Fenster._

_Kurzzeitig blendete dich das helle Licht so sehr, dass du deine Umgebung und die Welt außen am Fenster nicht einmal mehr wahr nahmst. _

_Doch dann entpuppte sich dir, wie bei einem Bühnenvorhang den man aufzog, der ungetrübte Himmel. _

_Blau strahlte er dich an, so blau wie das Meer und doch so ganz anders._

_Blau, ein blau dass voller Behutsamkeit, voller Liebe steckte._

_Freundschaft, Freundlichkeit, Fürsorge und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das alles gab der Himmel an dich ab._

_In diesem Moment spürtest du die Wärme mehr und deutlicher als jemals zuvor an einem Tag._

_Himmel beherbergte sie alle: _

_Die Sonne, die Wolken, den Wind, den Regen in den Wolken, das Gewitter, den Sturm, die Schneeflocken der Wolken und sogar wachte er über den Nebel, die Erde, das Feuer, die Wüsten und die Wälder und auch über das Meer._

_Er wachte über die Tiere, die Bäume, die Blätter, die Steine, die Menschen und auch über dich._

_Der Himmel war das, was alle Lebewesen, alle Dinge auf der Erde umgab und behütete._

_Der Himmel brachte so auch das Licht, dass nun zu deinem Fenster hineinschien, obwohl die Sonne nicht zusehen war._

_Er war es, der durch seinen Farbton, seine Existenz dir ein zartes Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte._

_Ein Lächeln voller Ehrlichkeit, Reinheit und Freude._

_Du wusstest nicht warm, aber du verspürtest die größte Freude, wenn du so auf den Himmel schautest und den Blick nicht vom leeren, wolkenlosen Blau abwandtest._

_Du konntest dich nur auf den Himmel konzentrieren, deine Augen schweiften nicht um._

_Nicht zu dem Fensterrahmen aus Birkenholz,, nicht auf die goldrote Tapete, nicht zu der Kommode auf der ein Bild stand, dass eine kleine glückliche Familie zeigte._

_Auch senktest du nicht deine [Augenfarbe] Iris auf den Holztisch rechts von deinem Bett, wo dass schwarze Fotoalbum mit dem Familiennamen lag; oder auf die Papierstapel deines Mannes, die sich bis an die Decke türmten, gleich daneben der goldenen Füllfederhalter und das Tintenfass._

_Nicht auf das Bettgestell mit den wunderschönsten Vertiefungen, nicht auf die fliederfarbene Samtbettwäsche und auch schon gar nicht richtetest du den Blick vom Fenster, um neben dich zu schauen._

_Du sahst nur noch das himmelblau und spürtest dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme._

_Dieses Gefühl, wenn man mit seinen Liebsten zusammen Weihnachten feierte an einer kalten Winternacht, das Gefühl das seinen Auftritt bekam, wenn dich jemand in den Arm nahm._

_Unbeschreiblich, so fühlte sich der Sonnenschein auf deiner Haut an und so erschien dir am heutigen Morgen auch der Himmel._

_Und du wusstest nicht warum, doch du erhobst instinktiv deine Stimme, um ein Wort auszusprechen, dass dir im Grunde nichts sagte._

_Dir kam es so über die Lippen, als wäre es alltäglich und doch verließ es dich mit wie etwas besonderes. _

_Der Himmel war blau und du hörtest wie der Widerhall deiner Worte im Licht der Sonne verklang:_

„_Giotto"_

Es regnete schier in endloser Schleife, so dass er sich langsam fragte ob der Regen die Trauer war, derer die nun vor dem Grabstein standen.

Es war eine schlichte Beerdigung gewesen, nahe dem Friedhof der Residenz. Und dennoch war sie mehr als nur ein bisschen bedeutend für alle gewesen.

Die weißen Lilien hatten nicht nur den Sarg geschmückt, sondern sollten nun auch das steinerne Grab verzieren. Es war ein einfaches Kreuz, doch von diesem Kreuz war so viel mehr zu vernehmen, als es auf den ersten Blick erschienen mochte. Es spiegelte all die Erinnerungen, die man gesammelt hatte wieder, all die Trauer, die Freude, die Wut und auch all die Liebe.

Und doch blieb nichts davon. All die Erinnerungen schienen für ihn gerade eben wertlos. Dennoch, er wusste, dass sie keineswegs wertlos waren. Die Erinnerungen und dieses Grab, die beiden Kinder an der Seite des Blonden, waren alles was er noch besaß.

Es war traurig, mehr als nur traurig. Es war melancholisch, so wie er dort nun mit den weiße Lilien vor dem Grab stand, im Regen den Regenschirm offen, die Kinder an seiner Seite und seine Freunde hinter sich.

„Hier ruht _ _, geboren 1728 als Tochter des Grafen _, gelebt als geliebte Frau, gestorben 1771 als Mutter zweier Kinder. Mögen die Erinnerungen an dich, niemals in Vergessenheit geraten." er las den Grabspruch vor, während er sich vorsichtig auf den Boden kniete, um den Blumenstrauß auf dein Grab zulegen.

Hier warst du begraben, noch eben so lebendig, lagst du nun unter der Erde, so tot, so kalt, so reglos.

Du spürtest nicht mehr die Trauer, den Schmerz oder das Schuld, du spürtest nicht die Kälte oder die Verwesung die deine Haut umschloss. Du spürtest nichts mehr, denn du warst tot. DU spürtest nichts, du hörtest nichts, du sahst nichts, du rochst nichts, du schmecktest nichts. Du warst leer, tot und verschwunden von dieser Welt.

Von seiner Welt.

Der Blonde richtete sich wieder auf und nahm die beiden Kinder an die Hand.

„Mami kommt nicht mehr wieder, oder?" Die Tränen standen dem blonden Jungen, der sobald erst sechs wurde, in den Augen.

Schwermütig schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf. Dann setzte er dennoch ein Lächeln auf, als er die Kullertränchen des Kleinen sah.

„Mama ist jetzt an einem Ort an dem sie uns alle beschützt. Sie ist vielleicht nicht mehr hier, aber sie wird trotzdem wie jeden Abend an deinem Bett stehen und auf dich aufpassen."

„Also ist Mama so etwas wie ein Engel?" Seine geröteten Augen schaute zu dem Orangeäugigen auf. Seine Tränen waren zwar versiegt, aber seine Finger ließen den weichen Stoff der Anzughose seines Vaters nicht los.

„Ein Engel, ja so etwas ähnliches. Deswegen kann sie jetzt für immer und ewig auf dich aufpassen." Sachte strich er über die blonden Haare, die seinen nicht unähnlich waren. Er sah regelrecht wie sein Vater aus, nur seine Augen, die waren anders; [Augenfarbe]. [Augenfarbe], so wie die seiner Mutter.

Langsam stand der Mantelträger auf und schaute auf sein zweites Kind. Seine Tochter. So wunderschön, so unvergleichlich wie seine Frau, wie du es gewesen warst bis zum letzten Moment. Die gleichen Haare, die gleichen Gesichtszüge und auch die Augen genauso.  
Sie war nur um einiges stiller. Statt ihrer Trauer, schaute die junge Frau auf den Boden, hinunter auf ihre Stiefel und brachte keinen Ton hervor.

Sie wollte nichts sagen, sie brauchte nichts sagen mit ihren zarten 16 Jahren; und dennoch wurde auch ihr von der väterlichen Hand über den Kopf gestrichen. Diese Hand die, wie sie immer wissen würde, sie behütete, sie fürsorglich behandelte. Ebenso wie du es getan hattest.

Nun brach auch bei ihr die letzte Instanz und sie spürte wie ihre Wangen vom warmen Nass bedeckt wurde. Ihre Vorderzähne bissen auf die Unterlippe, doch es brachte nichts.  
Die [Haarfarbe] wusste ebenso gut wie ihr Vater, dass du nie wiederkehren würdest und sie spürte den Schmerz so unerträglich stark in ihrer linken Brust, dass es sie alles an Willen kostete nicht noch mehr Trauer zu zeigen.

Ihr Vater war stark genug nicht zu trauern, sie wollte ebenso stark sein, einzig und allein für ihren Bruder. Er sollte nicht weinen, er sollte lächeln, er muss noch nicht verstehen, welche Trauer dadurch geschieht, wenn eine wichtige Person stirbt.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann fing sie sich wieder, tupfte sorgsam ihre Tränen vom Gesicht, bevor sie sich zu dem Rest umdrehte und somit einem Abschnitt ihres Lebens den Rücken zuwandte.

Der Blonde nahm den Sohn an die Hand und ging auf die Gruppe von Leuten zu. Es waren fünf weitere Leute einige Meter weiter vom Grab entfernt. Alle samt in schwarzen Anzügen, alle samt mit Regenschirmen, die den herab prasselnden Regen nur noch geringfügig in Zaum halten konnten.  
Ihre Gesichter betrachteten noch vor kurzem das Grab, richteten sich nun aber auf ihren Anführer und dessen Kinder.

„Lass uns gehen, Giotto." Der Rothaarige sah zu dem Blonden, schaute diesem aber zum allerersten Mal beim Sprechen nicht ins Gesicht, sondern wieder auf das steinerne Grab.

_Die Schwerelosigkeit übermannte dich. _

_Sie nahm erst ganz unterschwellig den Platz um dich ein, du warst zu konzentriert auf den Himmel und das Wohlgefühl des Lichtes in diesem und bekamst so nicht mit, wie der Raum sich um dich herum leerte. _

_Du sahst nicht, wie das Feuer den Eichentisch zu Nichte machte, wie eine schwärze das Bild auf der Kommode nach und nach, Faser für Faser zerfetze und in dünnen, fast unsichtbaren Rauchfäden in der Dunkelheit entschwand._

_Das Feuer bedeckte nun nicht nur die Kommode, den Tisch und das Bild, nein auch die Unterlagen deines Mannes fielen den Feuerzungen zum Opfer und brannten nieder. _

_Verstärkten das lüsternen Lohen, bekräftigten sie in ihrem Appetit der Zerstörung, in ihrer Existenz und in ihrem Sein._

_Du, du bekamst nicht mit, wie das Bett von den Feuersäulen in die Hitze gerissen wurde. _

_Sahst nicht wie der Samt Feuer fing, wie er zu lodern und zu brennen begann und sich zu dir hoch kroch._

_Dein Blick war stetig auf den Himmel gerichtet, dessen Farbe; dieses reine und klare Blau, welches immer Wahrheit tat, Schutz bat und alles Übel von dir fern zuhalten schien; dich mehr als nur faszinierte, dich in den Bann sog und verschlang, wie das Meer, welches dem Himmel unterlegen war. _

_Unterlegen war das falsche Ort, dass sich in deinen Gedanken bei diesem Anblick bildetet._

_Meer war nicht unterlegen, es wurde behütete; ebenso wie du es wurdest. _

_Wurdest schon immer vom Himmel behütet._

_Seine Präsenz war es, der dich die Gefahr in diesem Zimmer nicht spüren ließ, den Rauch und Qualm nicht riechen, den du dennoch tief in deinen Lungen zogst und in deinen Blutgefäßen wahrnahmst._

_Nahmst auch war, dass dein Gehirn immer abwesender reagierte und warst dessen ungeachtete am Himmel und dessen Schönheit gefangen. _

_Dein Lächeln verschwand nicht von deinen Lippen. _

_Es wurde breiter, heller, strahlender, leuchtender und funkelte, glitzere, glänzte mit den nächtlichen Lichtern an jenem Himmel, an jenem wunderschönen blauen Himmel, um die Wette._

_Doch dein Lächeln wurde abrupt gestoppt und die Wärme die von diesem, deinen Himmel hinter dem mit Glut geschmückten Fensterrahmen kam, verzog sich und Wolken zogen vorüber._

_Zu erst sahst du nur eine einzige kleine Wolke, harmlos, unbeholfen, allein._

_Traurigkeit um gab dich, nicht etwa, weil du keine Wärme mehr spürtest, sondern die eisige Kälte, die von dieser Wolke entgegen kam, nein nicht deswegen._

_Die Traurigkeit überrannte dich. _

_Traf auf dich ein, vergleichbar mit einem Blitz und nicht, weil du bemerktest, dass dein Haus in Flammen stand und das Bett neben dir schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit leer war._

_Nicht weil das Bild mit der glücklichen Familie in feinen Staub zersetzt worden war._

_Es war die Präsenz die diese Wolke von sich gab.  
Tränen stiegen dir in die Augen, als dich das Gefühl unbeschreiblich vieler Emotionen umgab._

_Trauer, Wut, Hass, Liebe, Verbundenheit, Freude, Dankbarkeit, Eifersucht, Einsamkeit, Zugehörigkeit, Sorglosigkeit, Vertrauen und eine weitere, farbenfrohe Palette von Gefühlen prasselte auf dich ein._

_Feine, runde salzige Kügelchen rannten deine Wange herab, herab auf das Samtlaken. _

_Und noch bevor es jenes erreichen konnte, verdampften deine Tränen in der Hitze des Feuers._

_Deine Augen starrten weiterhin stur auf das brennende Fenster, dass nun schon fast wie ein Tor zur Hölle auf dich herab lächelte._

_Die Wolkenmasse vergrößerte sich und wurde von starkem Windgefecht weiter und immer weiter getrieben. _

_Der Wind ballte sich auf, wurde stärker und mächtiger, blies ab und an den von Wolken geschützten Himmel frei, dann kam der erste Regentropfen auf deine Scheibe hinab._

_Dieser Regentropfen war wie deine Tränen, salzig, kalt und die Tränen des Himmels, die das Meer auf dem Boden füllten und trotzdem wusstest du, dass der Regen alles andere als traurig war._

_Fröhlich war er._

_Fröhlich darüber, dass er eine wichtige Komponente war, die das Leben erhielt und somit dem Himmel nicht seinen Aufgabe wegnahm, sondern das Gegenteil davon tat und ihm diese Aufgabe erhielt: Den Schutz._

_Regen konnte auch schiere Wut sein, wenn der Wind mit dem Regen kämpfte und hin und her peitschte._

_So, dass die einzelnen Tropfen auf die Fensterscheiben, auf die Häuser, deren Dächer und Felder, auf die Menschen und Tiere und auch auf das Meer niederschlugen, Lärm und Ansgt erzeugten, obwohl sie doch eigentlich das Leben mit sich brachten._

_Es war eher der Sturm, der sich auftat und die Regentropfen zu etwas machten, dass sie von Natur aus eigentlich nicht waren._

_Sturm._

_Eine Komponente, die den Himmel von den Wolkenmassen befreite und ihn seine Schützlinge begutachten ließ.  
Der Sturm hatte trotz seiner harschen Seite, immer auch einen weichen Kern, so wie ein Tornado einen mittleren Punkt der Ruhe besaß, besaß ihn auch schon ein kleiner Sturm._

_Ein Windzug ist die ruhige Phase eines erhitzten Sturmes. _

_Er sät die Damen der Bäume und Blumen aus, trägt sie mit sich durch das ganze Land. _

_So wie eben jene Wolken, so wie eben auch jene Regentropfen, bringt er Leben._

_So warst du auch nicht von Schock oder Entsetzten ,über das laute Einschlagen der Regentropfen an deiner Fensterscheibe, besetzt, nein nur von noch viel mehr Traurigkeit und Kälte, noch viel mehr war dort._

_Dort in deinem Herzen spürtest du, mit dem nächsten Donnerschlag und dem aufbrausenden Sturm, der die Regenmassen über die hinweg zog, welcher die Blitze die den Himmel auch in der tiefsten Nacht so hell erleuchtet hätten, wie jeden Tag die Sonne es tat, spürtest du, wie etwas Besitz einnahm._

_Besitz von dir und deinem Selbst, deinem Dasein, deiner Existenz._

_Etwas tief schwarzes, etwas was kein Gefühl war, kein Gefühl von Einsamkeit, keines der Kälte, kein Gefühl._

_Und du betrachtetest ein letztes Mal den Himmel, sein immer wieder hervorscheinendes Blau, die tristen und geheimnisvollen Wolken, die Sonne die dahinter hervorlugte und die Welt mit Licht und Wärme aussetzte, den Regen, jeden einzelne Tropfen, der an dein Fenster schlug, den Sturm den du laut vorbei rauschen hörtest, die Blitze, welche die Grauemasse für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde erleuchtet._

_Dann hörtest du Schritte._

_Schritte auf dem knarrendem Holz._

_Das Holz, dass in den Gluten förmlich schwamm._

_Sie kamen näher._

_Immer dichter._

_Dichter an dein Bett._

_Und doch drehtest du den Kopf noch nicht von dem verkohlten, Feuer umringten Fenster ab._

_Lichter machten sich vor deinen Augen breit._

_Lichter von Orange zu Rot, hinüber zu Blau, Gelb, Lila bis zuletzt zur Farbe Grün._

_Dein Blick erfasste nun die Flammen im Raum, dein Körper war bewegungslos, gelähmt, fühlte sich kalt und unbehaglich an._

_Die Flammen wurden zu einer Inbrunst die dich umgab und versuchte zu verschlang._

_Aber sie war nicht das einzige, was dir gefährlich nah gekommen war._

_Dein Gesicht, leichenblass, dein Körper, regungslos, deine Augen waren geweitet, blutunterlaufen und starr auf eine Stelle gerichtet._

_Du konntest nun klar und deutlich erkennen, was dort in deiner Brust herrschte._

_Warum du keinen Atemzug mehr tätigen konntest, warum die Welt, deine flammende Welt, nun vom schwarzen Nichts aufgefressen wurde._

_Zerfetzt und zerrissen worden war._

_Dort in deiner Brust, tief in deinem Herzen das für so viel Geschlagen hatte, für so viele Emotionen, für so viele bewegende Momente, für eben so vieles; dort war Nichts mehr_

…

_absolute Leere_

_Absolute Leere herrschte in deiner Brust, preschte voran, nahm das Blut mit sich, ließ es im Feuer und in den Laken versinken und verdunsten._

_Das Metall brachte die Kälte in deinen Körper, ließ das Leben gehen, ließ die Erinnerungen an den Himmel und seine Komponenten geringer werden, immer weiter, immer ferner schwinden, ließ die Farben, die Masse, die Formen schwinden._

_Das letzte was dein Geist vor deinem Ableben vernahm, war das selbstgefällige Grinsen des Mannes mit der Waffe._

_Es zeugte von Irrsinn, Wahnsinn, Hoffnungslosigkeit und du musstest bezahlen, für all dass._

_Du wusstest genau, auch noch in diesem Moment des Ablebens, wusstest du noch genau, dass dir keine Schuld zugetragen worden war._

_Du hattest nichts mit seiner Lage zu tun und es war, dass erkanntest du auch, ein Akt der Rache._

_Ein Akt der Rache aus schierer Verzweiflung und Verwirrung._

_Er tat dir Leid._

_Selbst wenn er schuld sein mochte, dass die Leere überhand gewann, selbst wenn er für dieses Chaos schuldig gesprochen sein mochte._

_Du konntest sein Leid verstehen, nachvollziehen._

_Du hattest es immer getan._

_Und diese selbstgefällige, wahnsinnige und überlegene Grinsen, zierte doch nur von Trauer und Träne._

_Von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit._

_Und du hofftest, er würde das auch so sehen, er würde nicht dafür strafen, dass wusstest du, aber er solle helfen._

_Du konntest es ihm nicht mehr sagen._

_Du konntest nicht mehr ein Lebewohl an ihn, an deinen Kinder, an deinen Freunde aussprechen._

_Du verspürtest den Drang wieder einzuschlafen, obwohl du nicht einmal aufgestanden warst._

_Deine letzten Worte hieltest du also kurz, bündig und an den Mann vor dir gerichtet:_

„_Lei ti ha amati"_

_Dann schlosst du die Augen und der Albtraum, der sich noch ein zwei Mal vor deinen Augen in Wahnwitzigen gestalten präsentierte, nahm ein Ende._

_Du würdest sie alle Lieben und besonders ihn._

_Giotto..._

Anmerkung:

* Sie hat dich geliebt


End file.
